


The More Things Change...

by TerraYoung



Series: The More Things Change 'Verse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (Specifically Mick's), M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, mentions of past suicidal ideation, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: Five ways Leo is completely different from Snart, and one way they're exactly the same.





	The More Things Change...

 1:

 

Sara enforces a week's vacation after all the Earth X shit is over with - both as a mourning period for the professor and an adjustment period for Len-  _Leo_. You don't think you'll ever get used to it. Ever get used to someone walking around with Len's face, Len's voice, Len's cold gun, but none of Len's personality or memories.

Case in point: Leo plopping down in the chair next to you and grabbing one of your beers, when Len would've known to give you some time to brood or at least brought his own. 

"What's wrong, partner?" Leo asks. His voice is full to the brim with concern and care. You're used to only hearing traces of emotion or having to read between the lines.

You down your beer and then swipe the one from Leo's hand. "Not your partner."

"You're sure?" Leo doesn't even look  _mildly_ pissed about the beer. "I'm down a Mick, you're down a Leo -"

"Len. His name was Len."

"Okay, you're down a Len," Leo corrects. "We're not the people we lost, but we could be similar enough that we'd still work well together. It wouldn't be the same... but it could be nice."

You slam the beer down on the table. "No." Leo looks startled by your outburst. "You can't replace 'im, so don't even try."

"That's not what I -"

"Forget it," you snap as you get to your feet. "I'll work with you if I hafta, but you're not my partner. My partner's  _dead_."

Leo just stares as you storm out of the room.

 

 

2:

 

A couple days later, right before the vacation ends, Leo sits next to you while you're eating breakfast. You glare at him with a mouthful of bacon, but he holds up his hands.

"I know you said you don't want to be partners," Leo begins, lowering his hands, "but can we at least try to get along? I miss my Mick like you probably miss your Len. Don't know about you, but I don't want to fight with the closest thing I have to my partner."

You shrug, which Leo must interpret as an "okay" because he's fucking  _smiling_ over such a little thing. Genuinely smiling, not faking or forcing or an enthusiastic smirk. Instead of confronting your feelings about that you shove more bacon in your mouth. 

"Dunno how I'm gonna explain this to Lisa," you grumble through the food. "'Hey, Lenny's back but not really 'cause this is his fuckin' ganger or some shit from a universe where WWII went pear-shaped'."

Leo frowns in confusion. "Who's Lisa?"

You start choking on your bacon, causing Leo to get up and thump on your back. Once he's satisfied that you're not dying he gets back in his seat.

"'Who's Lisa'?" You repeat disbelievingly. Leo nods. "She's your -  _Len's_ \- kid sister. He'd've done anything for her,  _had_ done everything for her. 'cept stay alive."

"I'm an only child," Leo says. "Dad died when I was young, so... Always wanted siblings, though. My Mick's came pretty close."

"Good riddance," you grunt. 

"Excuse me?"

"Lewis was an abusive asshole who got what he deserved when Len shot an icicle through his heart."

Leo raises his eyebrows. "Oh. Mom  _said_ Dad was a jerk. Never went into much detail about it."

"Don't blame 'er," you reply. "Wait, your mom still alive?"

"Last I heard, yeah. I'm guessing Len's died?"

"She died, Lewis got remarried awful quick, an' Lisa came 'round not much later. Len was gone on her since day one."

"You sound like you really cared for Len," Leo says gently. When you narrow your eyes, he explains, "Your voice goes all soft when you talk about him. Well, soft for you, anyway."

You gulp down the rest of your orange juice. "None o' your business. We can get along,  _fine_ , but don't poke your nose where it don't belong."

Mercifully, Leo stays quiet as you finish eating. 

 

 

3: 

 

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Leo asks as you head up the ramp to the Waverider. 

"Do what?" Maybe he'll drop the subject if you play dumb. 

When you get inside the ship, Leo grabs your arm and drags you to a secluded part of the cargo bay. 

"Set those guards on fire," Leo says. "It wasn't necessary!"

Or not. "They were gonna shoot us."

"You could've just knocked them out!"

"From halfway across the room?" You ask skeptically. "Without getting hit with a shit-ton of bullets first?"

Leo sighs, the same way Len did. "We coulda  _tried_."

"Your funeral, then." You shrug. Before Leo can get in another word, you brush past him and out of the cargo bay. 

 

 

4:

 

The team stops at a 22nd century bazaar on one of your rare days off. Despite the relative calm of the time and place, Sara orders everyone to stay in groups and keep their coms in just in case. Naturally you get stuck with Leo. 

The first time you try using your five-fingered discount, Leo catches you and makes you return the gem you'd taken. After that you only steal when he's distracted. You tell yourself it's because you don't want another lecture, but part of you knows that you don't want Leo to give you that disappointed look again. It had the same effect on you as when Len's eyes went soft around the corners whenever you'd managed to hurt his feelings. You try not to think about what that means. 

Eventually you stop at a booth that's selling expensive-looking jewelry. Your fingers itch to slip something into your pockets, but given the way Leo's staring at the rings you won't get the chance. 

"Mick?" Leo asks. He practically breathes the question into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. 

"What d'you want?" You grunt, folding your arms. 

"I did some research on Earth One's history, and..." Leo bites his lip for a second. "It's true that anyone can get married? Regardless of their gender?"

You're not sure you're liking where this is going. "Long as they're both adults, yeah. Why?"

"I want to get an engagement ring for Ray." Leo beams. You drink the sight in. Len didn't smile genuinely all that often and beamed even less. Your heart flutters, then sinks once your brain catches up with Leo's words. "I know it won't be legal on my Earth," Leo continues, "but it will be on his. Oh, and I should probably get wedding rings, too. Or do I do that later? Well, long as I'm here..."

Leo darts back over to the rings, leaving you suddenly cold. 

You should be glad that there's a version of Len out there that's alive and happy, but instead you're feeling empty. All you can see is a copy of your late husband getting excited about proposing to somebody else. Jealousy starts to boil up in you despite knowing that Leo isn't Len. Your heart's never been good at listening to your brain, though. 

And something tells you the jealousy ain't just because of the resemblance between the two men.

 

 

5:

 

"What're you watching?" Leo asks. 

You groan as you pause the movie. Just your luck that you're getting interrupted - and by him to boot. 

"Ninja Fever Frenzy," you answer reluctantly. "'S the third in the series."

Leo smiles. "My Mick loved ninjas, too. Couldn't get enough of 'em." He bites his lip, unintentionally drawing your gaze to his mouth. "Can I - Can I join you? I can bring popcorn."

You roll your eyes. "Forget the popcorn, an' just get in here." 

There's a few seconds hesitation before Leo enters the room. You're expecting him to take one of the arm chairs, maybe the other side of the couch if he's desperate for a good view of the screen. You're expecting him to be like Len - very particular about when and if he's comfortable being too close to people. You're  _not_ expecting Leo to plop down on the couch right beside you, close enough that your sides are brushing. The sudden contact sends a shiver down your spine.

And  _then_ Leo scoots over enough that his left side's pressed up against your right. He stretches out so that his feet are on the foot rest next to yours. Finally, Leo rests his head against your shoulder. You're praying that he can't feel or hear how fast your heart is beating. 

"Um, Leo?" You manage to croak. 

Leo languidly looks up to you, his lips  _so close_  to yours. "Yeah, buddy? Somethin' wrong?"

"No -" and your voice  _does not crack_  on the word- "jus' - just - Why are you sitting so close?"

"I'm a cuddler." Leo shrugs. "Sue me. Was Len not?"

You shake your head. "He was really selective on who and when and where he let himself be touched. Me an' Lisa were the only ones he was comfortable around regarding that, an' even then he had periods where he wouldn't let us touch 'im."

"...Oh. Are you okay with me -?"

"'S fine. Jus' don't make it into this big ordeal and we're good."

Leo simply nods, turns back to the screen, and snuggles a bit closer. This is going to be a long night. 

 

 

+1:

 

"What were you  _thinking_?" Leo shouts. Through the haze of painkillers you note how weird it is to hear him yell. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" 

"Couldn't let you die," you answer, your drugged state making it easier to be honest. "Not after Lenny. Couldn't save him, but I could save you."

The anger and worry rushes out of Leo as he collapses into a nearby chair. Tears prick the corners of his eyes. You want to wipe them away, but your left arm's too far away and your right's got an IV stuck in it. 

"I can't loose you," Leo whispers. "I  _can't_. First my Earth's Mick, then you? It would've been too much to bear. I don't think Ray would be able to pull me out this time." He wipes away his tears himself before scooting his chair over. Leo looks over at you, looks away, bites his lip, and then looks back. "I just -

"I -" Leo leans over you. "I'm sorry." He presses his lips to yours. You have enough time to enjoy the feel of it, but not to react, before Leo backs away. "I'm gonna go."

"Don't!" You're louder than you'd thought you'd be. "'S okay. Len an' I were together. You're not him, but..." You huff a breath. "Tell my stupid feelings that." 

Leo smiles. "My Earth's Mick and I were together too, before the fire. Nearly killed myself due to not caring what happened to me. Then I met Ray, and, well, the rest is history."

"Wait, aren't you going to propose to your Ray?"

"Once we're back on the same Earth together, yeah."

"The what're you doin' kissing me?" You ask. "Never pegged you for the cheating kind."

"'Cause I'm not," Leo answers. "Thanks to Cisco I can talk to Ray despite us being on different Earths. And when I started to realize I had feelings for you, I told him. Ray's okay with it. He knows I never got over my Earth's Mick, not completely, so as long as I'm honest with him about us he's supportive." Leo smirks fondly. "Ray also asked if you'd mind going out with him at some point, see if all three of us were compatible, but I told him it might be a while before I could pass the question on."

"...Lemme think about it," you say. "Need to figure out things with you first."

"Things like...?"

"Do I like you 'cause you're you or 'cause you remind me of Lenny, for one. An' what d'we do about you being from -" you yawn -"another Earth an' shit."

"That makes sense," Leo says. "I think you need to get some sleep now, though."

You open your mouth to protest but just end up yawning again.

"Case in point." 

"'fore you go..." you yawn for a third time. "Can you kiss me again? 'S been so long since I kissed Lenny an' -"

"Sure." Leo leans in and kisses you again. You get to kiss him back this time, though it's not much longer than the last one. The last thing you see before you fall asleep is the loving smile on Leo's face.


End file.
